


Roar

by Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kisara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Omega Kaiba Seto, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon
Summary: Her name is Tanaka Sara. She is an alpha. She smells of ozone, and coffee, and the desert wind. When he sees her, he can feel the roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his chest.





	Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hergan416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/gifts).



> eyyyyyy! My dear Hergie! I toyed with a bunch of ideas for your fills, but this is the only one that seemed to work!   
> Please enjoy.  
> Promp Fill:  
> "ABO, blueshipping or mizushipping. Kisara is the alpha, Seto the omega. Figure out enough details to make it work while keeping Kis female and Seto male. Then give me either a pwp about it, or go through social ramifications after a fade to black type pwp if you aren't comfortable writing smut. (Bonus points if you give me both)."

Her name was Tanaka Sara, and the first time he had seen her, his knees had gone weak. 

  


Much to the derision of his board members and what was left of Gozaburo's legacy, come fifteen years old Kaiba Seto had presented as an omega. Never one to let anything stand in his way, he had continued to forge his way to the dominion of his company and the business world — against the pressures of the board of directors that perhaps he would like to step aside and let someone else run the company. Sixteen year old Kaiba, yes still an omega, had thrown his former board of directors into the abyss of a virtual reality that he afterwards shut down. 

Omega Rights groups rallied around him. He was the first and only omega CEO and President in Japan. He had never let his secondary gender affect his life in any way. He chafed up against others his age — Mutou Yuugi, the placid alpha with the stature and personality of an omega whose real core of steel came out on the duelling field or when someone had threatened his friends; and Jounouchi Katsuya, who wore his alpha scent like a jacket and strutted into elite tournaments as if he _deserved_ the respect he had never earned just for the subcategory he belonged to. 

His plan had been to — eventually — marry a beta woman and provide an heir to bequeath his legacy. One without the nonsense of alpha-omega biology and courtship to deal with in a peaceful home life. 

And then Tanaka Sara walked into his life. 

  


She smelled of ozone, and something deep and unnamable that hit him directly in the core. Her manners were perfectly polite and soft, as expected of any young Japanese woman—but there was something strong and unbending as iron beneath it. 

He ignored the dreams of desert sands and priests and outcasts that tried to rise as he watched her move about the tables of the cafe, delivering drinks with never ending smiles and hospitality to the customers. Fought against the roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that thrummed through his bones as he met her eyes for the first time. The pull in his chest that whispered "Kisara" in a tongue lost to time. 

Her name was Tanaka Sara. He ignored the corner of his mind that whispered it was so very _close_. 

He never went back to that cafe again and didn't get any proper sleep until he was pleased to see it run out of business. 

  


She appeared again in his _own_ business headquarters. His temper riled at the insolence of the move. How dare she presume she could enter his space, make it his own. He paced the length of his office, eyes piercing into the screen as they tracked her progress through his building via the security feeds. He told himself he could not smell the ozone, or the coffee, _or_ the desert breeze spitting sand into his eyes and teeth. 

Once she had handed the fleet of interns the coffee they had ordered to be delivered and swept from the headquarters with the confident grace that exuded _alpha_ , he picked up his phone and demanded the reception in the lobby never allow her entrance ever again. 

The interns could go collect their own damned coffee. 

  


They began to run into each other often enough that he stopped violently recoiling against her presence every time he came across it. 

One of those times she smiled, ever so politely, and said: "I think I'd like you to take me to dinner, Kaiba." 

"Me, take you to dinner?" He demanded, his voice hardening with anger. 

"Yes. Don't be so old-fashioned. You're perfectly capable of taking a young alpha woman out for a date." 

He is silent, struck by that, because she thinks that _he's refusing because omegas don't ask out alphas_. "Of course I am!" 

"Yes." 

"I could take you out to dinner if I desired to." 

"We're in completely agreement." 

"Seems so!" 

"Excellent. I'll be ready at seven." 

He picks her up at eight. Because they need to establish early that she will **not** be the one in charge of this relationship. 

She leaves him on her doorstep for an additional twenty minutes. He will not be the one in charge either. 

  


He's in heat and it has moved beyond the cranky, over-sensitive stage onto the slick, needy _want_ that always makes him rage against the universe. He is A Kaiba, and he does **not** get put down by his own biology. 

She shimmies out of the powder blue dress she's wearing and smiles charmingly at him as she settles on the end of the bed. One hand moves down to massage her swollen macro-clit, which will swell to a knot when she comes, whether he permits it to penetrate him or not. Her cunt is as wet as he feels, and he presses his tongue into it when she bends him over so she can finger him open and play with his hypersensitive prostate. 

He's allowed to fuck her, pressing her down into the mattress of his bed as he fucks her fingers into his greedy hole. 

Before he can come, he whines and moves off her so she can press her knot into him and finally finally satisfy his need. 

  


"Tanaka-san!" a reporter yells, as they walk out of the restaurant. "When will you be taking over Kaiba Corp from your omega."

He feels the Blue Eyes White Dragon roar in his chest as she turns to the reporter with the sweetest smile on her face — and tears them into tiny shreds. 

Her name is Tanaka Sara (for now), she is his alpha. And he loves her. 


End file.
